


All Hallows Eve

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Magic, RipFic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Five short ficlets revolving around supernatural beings and Halloween





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

**_Ghost_ **

“Jonas, have you seen my car keys?”

“Gideon took them!”

Rip sighed and stopped at his son’s bedroom door. “Jonas, what have I said about this…Gideon?”

Jonas closed his book somewhat guiltily and sat up on his bed. “You said she’s not real.”

“Because she’s not,” Rip said kindly. “Ghosts aren’t real.”

“But-”

“Jonas, no,” Rip snapped. As if it wasn’t bad enough his twelve-year old son had refused to sleep in his own room after they’d moved into the house. No, he also had to name this so-called ghost. He stepped forward and smoothed his son’s hair back. “I don’t know what dreams you’ve been having, but this Gideon, he’s not real.”

“She,” Jonas corrected. He looked at the corner of his room and sighed. “Fine, dad.”

“Good. I love you.” Rip kissed his forehead. “Now, would you please clean up around here? I can barely see the floor through all your clothes. And I still need to find my car keys.” Rip got up and left the room to continue his search.

Jonas looked at the corner of his room where a woman was playing with his lamp, turning it on and off. If he hadn’t known she was there it would have just looked like the lamp was flickering. “Where did you keep his car keys?”

“Middle drawer of his desk in the study room. But I also locked the drawer so he can’t get to it.”

“Why?”

“I got bored.”

She turned and grinned at him, almost menacingly, or what Jonas would have thought was menacing if he didn’t know Gideon better. She wasn’t a malevolent spirit, just bored as she put it. Jonas wondered what she would have looked like if she were alive. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, silvery at times. Her eyes were a stormy grey and her brown hair looked dull. For the most part, she looked almost like smoke or a hologram.

Gideon had haunted him from the first night they had spent in the house. It wasn’t a big house. A little old, but nothing like the regular haunted houses in the horror movies Jonas wasn’t supposed to watch but did anyways without his dad knowing. No, this house was in a more secluded part of the neighbourhood, but his dad had never liked neighbours anyways. It wasn’t on top of a hill or have any dark and stormy nights, just some evergreen trees around the front yard for privacy.

But the very first night, Jonas had awoken in a cold sweat to find the silvery spirit watching over him. Like any twelve-year old boy, he screamed and demanded he sleep in his father’s room the next few nights. While Rip didn’t quite believe what he saw, he’d allowed Jonas to stay. Over the next few days things went missing, moved around, but his dad kept putting it down to all the unpacking mess going on. But Rip had never seen the ghost, only Jonas had. And he kept seeing her. Sometimes in the dining room, the bedroom, occasionally his dad’s study.

And then she talked. She was the original owner of the house, died of unspeakable circumstances. Didn’t want revenge particularly, but she was trapped to the house, in limbo. Apparently, Jonas could see Gideon because he was still young, attuned to magic, but his father could not. It didn’t stop both Gideon and Jonas from trying to get him to notice her. As usual, this latest attempt didn’t work either.

“That’s not very nice,” Jonas scolded her. “He needs to go to work tonight.”

“Well he can’t, I need his help. Both of yours.”

“For what?”

“It’s All Hallows Eve and my penance is finally finished,” Gideon told him, eyes lighting up with glee. “Tonight, I’m coming back to life and you’re both going to help me.”

* * *

 

**_Siren_ **

The music woke Rip. A beautiful seaside shanty. From the most beautiful voice, like an angel herself was singing. So beautiful…he had to find it immediately. He rose from his bed and headed out of his quarters where he saw the rest of his crew wandering around aimlessly, all trying to find the source of that beautiful voice.

“Where is it?”

“Who is it?”

“What is it?”

A loud clap of thunder broke Rip’s trance suddenly. He shook his head and saw his crewmates equally rattled. Then the music floated into their ears again. Light, warm, melodic. Rip covered his ears and ordered his crew to do the same.

“We went off course, didn’t we?” he barked at them. “Get us back on course. The Siren will drive us mad, push us to our deaths.”

“Yes, Captain Hunter!”

It was All Hallows Eve. This was the day when magic was most alive. The Siren would be at her strongest now and they had fallen right into her trap. He moved to the wheel, to steer them away from the Siren’s music, tempting as it was to follow.

“Get the ear plugs!” Rip ordered. They had to ward off her song somehow. One of the crew nodded and headed down the steps to fetch them. Rip grit his teeth and tried to steer away, but even the waters were against him.

“The foul sorceress is taking control of the waves!” he growled. The clear night sky seemed to get cloudy suddenly, the water more turbulent, waves crashing against the ship. Rip held the wheel as best he could but all of nature’s forces were against him. He heard it again. The beautiful melody filling his ears.

“Where are those ear plugs?” Rip demanded, forcing himself to ignore it. But it was so, so beautiful. His mind went foggy and he released control of the wheel again, letting the sea take them where she wished.

And then he saw her. She was as beautiful as her voice. She sat upon a rock, her green tail swaying behind her as she beckoned them closer. There was something about her silver eyes that Rip knew he could trust. The way she smiled widely at them. She wanted them. And who was Rip to disagree with such a beautiful creature?

He took hold of the wheel and followed her singing, getting closer and closer to her as he could. If he couldn’t reach her he’d jump ship and swim if he had to. But Rip had to be with her, he just had to. Nothing else mattered.

Not even the jagged rocks he was steering them towards.

* * *

 

**_Witch_ **

No one went up to the old house on the hill.

The house stood behind iron gates, up a stone cobbled path, on the very edge of town. The lights were never on, and no one had ever actually seen the owner, but they all knew she lived there. For hundreds of years, as only a witch could. Parents warned their children to stay clear of the old house, to not wander by it or even gaze upon it at sunset or, heaven forbid, night. That was when the old witch could catch them.

No one had actually laid eyes on this terrible witch but they knew her stories. She was one of the originals, to have survived the witch trials of Salem, escaped, and made her way to their quiet town. With no one to feed off, she was laid to waste, dying of her old age. If they waited long enough, she would surely turn to dust eventually. Not that any of them would ever go to check, no, her spirit would still haunt the old house.

No one went up to the old house on the hill. It was far too dangerous. Her temper was unstable, she could be angry at any moment. One look at you, and the witch could turn you into a frog, into a slug. She would eat the babies, put a curse on you. No one went up to the old house on the hill.

Except Rip Hunter.

He pushed open the iron gates and towed his son up the stone path. “Jonas, stop dragging your feet. Come on!”

“Dad, I don’t want to!” Jonas complained. Other kids got to go trick-or-treating, he was punished with responsibilities. “The old witch-”

“Jonas, she’s not a witch. That’s a terrible thing to say,” Rip berated his son. “If anything she’s probably just and old lady, no family nearby, and no one to visit her. Poor woman. And now her cat has gone missing too, so we’re going to return him.” He eyed the black cat in Jonas’ arms. “I know you wanted to keep him, but you can’t. You’re not ready for a pet yet.”

“I could! Besides, we don’t even know if the cat is hers. And if he ran away he probably doesn’t like her anyway!”

“Jonas, enough! Behave yourself.” Rip walked up to the front door and banged the knocker against the door four times. They waited, and waited, and waited.

“She’s not here. Let’s leave while we still can!” Jonas said. Before Rip could chastise his son again, the door opened. The woman in the entrance was not an old hag as all the school kids had led Jonas to believe. No, she was very, very pretty. Young, coffee coloured brown hair, stone grey eyes, prominent cheekbones. She looked a little like his mother.

Rip’s eyes widened at the sight of her. “Hello.” He cleared his throat and swallowed. Of all people to be living here, he hadn’t expected this woman. Perhaps she was from out of town, visiting her ailing mother. “I hate to intrude. We just – we found this cat. Asked around and most people thought it lived here?”

“Mittens!” The woman cooed and held opened her arms. “Oh, my dear, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Why would you leave in the middle of the night like that?” The cat meowed and jumped out of Jonas’ arms and went to the woman, purring and nuzzling against her legs. She picked him up and cradled him. “Thank you so much. I’ve been looking for him. Did you find him, young man?” She peered at Jonas like she knew all his secrets. Still a little scared, he nodded.

She smiled at them. “My name is Gideon. Won’t you both come in? Perhaps some tea? I would love to thank you properly.”

“Oh no, we wouldn’t want to-”

“Please,” Gideon insisted, cutting Rip off. “I don’t get many visitors. Gets very lonely here, Mittens is my only friend. We’re very…familiar with each other. Won’t you stay?”

“Um, of course,” Rip finally accepted. Gideon stepped aside to let them in while Jonas protested loudly.

“Wonderful. I’ll just get the kettle on.” She locked the door behind them and dropped the cat to the ground. “Sitting room is just to the left. Please, make yourselves at home. I’ll only be a minute. I haven’t had guests in so long, I’ll need to find my good china, and my special ingredients.”

“Of course. Come now, Jonas.” Rip smiled at her warmly and pulled his son along. “See,” he said in a low voice. “And you thought she was a witch. She’s a very friendly woman. And hardly what you’d call old!”

Jonas looked back at the foyer and saw Gideon wave her hands. The curtains closed on their own. A snap of her fingers and a flame lit on her finger, which she used to light the candle by the stairwell. Mittens meowed loudly and eyed Jonas. At the sound, Gideon turned and saw Jonas staring at her. He gulped loudly and trembled in fear.

She simply smiled back wickedly and winked at him, a slender finger pressed to her lips.

“Shhhh.”

* * *

 

**_Vampire_ **

“You have a date?” Jonas’ eyes bugged out. “With who?”

Rip sighed. “Her name is Gideon and she’s very nice. I met her at the museum gala last month. Look, can you please not make a big deal out of this?”

“But it’s a date, Dad! You haven’t had a date since-”

“Yeah, yeah, since the dinosaurs roamed the Earth.” Rip rolled his eyes as he finished his son’s usual joke. “Look, can I trust you and William to be good? Not throw any wild parties and just hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters.”

“Dad, I’m a very responsible son. I’ll be good. And I am offended that you would think otherwise.”

“I am grateful every day that my teenage son is like me and terribly uncool.”

“Low blow, Dad. Really low blow.”’

“We’ll be good, Mr. Hunter.” William promised. “We just have some homework to finish.”

“Thank you. Money for pizza is on the table.” The doorbell rang. “And that is either our first round of candy goers or my date.”

“She’s picking you up?” Jonas asked in surprise as he followed Rip to the door.

“She insisted. And she’s the better driver, so.” Rip opened the door and found Gideon on the other side. He smiled at her and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to see you again.”

“And you.” She kissed his cheek in turn and looked past him. “Is this your son, Jonas?”

“Yes. It is.” Rip stepped aside so the two could properly meet. “Jonas, this is Gideon. Gideon, my son, Jonas. And his friend William.” Rip tacked on the introduction when he saw the other teenage boy lingering around at the doorway.

“It’s so very nice to meet you young man.” Gideon held out her hand for him and smiled. Jonas’ eyes widened as she flashed her teeth for a second. He could have sworn he saw fangs. He shook his head of the ridiculous thought. His dad always said he had an overactive imagination. Gideon waved at William.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jonas said. “Where are you two going? And what are your intentions with my dad?”

Gideon laughed brightly. She was flawless. Her skin smooth and pale, making her grey eyes even more striking. “I was hoping to take your father to the drive-in movie theater. They’re having a showing of classic films and I know how much he enjoys the old stuff.”

“It’s not old!” Rip argued.

“It’s black and white, Rip. That’s old even by my definition,” Gideon taunted. She turned back to Jonas. “And then I was planning on letting him pick what we have for dinner. As long as it’s not-”

“Italian. Your garlic allergy. I remember,” Rip interrupted. Gideon smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jonas thought the sight was sweet when something caught his eye. The mirror in the foyer. It showed Rip, Jonas, even William. But Gideon was most certainly not in the reflection. He blinked a few times, sure that he was seeing things. But the image stayed the same. Gideon had no reflection.

“Well, I think we should head out. You two okay?” Rip asked. Jonas spluttered. She couldn’t be – there was no such thing as – it wasn’t possible – “Jonas? You okay? William, when my son finally starts acting normal again, let him know we’ll be back around eleven, okay? You two be good.” Rip wrapped an arm around Gideon’s shoulders and shut the door behind them. Jonas continued to stare at it. There was no denying it. His dad was dating a-

“Vampire!”

* * *

 

**_Human_ **

Gideon frowned when the doorbell rang. She hadn’t been expecting anymore trick-or-treaters but she must have forgotten to turn off the porch light. She glanced at the bowl of candy she had just been about to ravage for herself and sighed. It just wasn’t fair. The doorbell rang again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” She hurried over to open the door and found a little boy dressed as a pirate and presumably his father, dressed normally. Well, that was rather boring, even if he was rather handsome.

“Sorry, sorry,” the man said. “He gets a little overeager with candy. Jonas, what do you say?”

“Trick or treat!”

The man sighed. “I meant ‘sorry’,” he muttered.

“It’s fine,” Gideon assured him. “I didn’t realize anyone was still going out at this time.”

“Oh well we just finished handing out candy at the house. It’s just the two of us at home, so I wanted to do it for a little while. I always like seeing everyone’s costumes when they come to the door. But Jonas insisted, so we kept the bowl out and we’re just starting rounds now.”

“Of course. Well, I’m so sorry. I don’t have any candy left.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. Understandable, it is late after all. Jonas, let’s go-”

“Liar!” Jonas accused her as his father’s eyes bugged out of his skull in embarrassment over his son. “You have a bowl of candy right there. I can see it!” He pointed at the bowl on the side table that Gideon had been saving for herself.

“Bollocks,” she muttered. Her eyes widened when she realized she just swore in front of a child. “I mean – don’t say that. It’s not a good word.”

Jonas shrugged. “Dad says it all the time.”

“I do not!” His dad spluttered and Gideon hid a small smile. He looked a little adorable.

“Well I’m sorry. I did lie,” Gideon admitted. “The truth is I was saving the candy for myself. I calculated every child within a half-mile radius using population density circles and brought just enough for everyone accounting for a two percent inflation of teenage kids and possible parents. The rest I bought for me.”

Jonas stared at her dumbly and Gideon cleared her throat. It was probably a little too much for a seven year old.

“I’m very good at math and adding,” she explained.

“We’re new. So you probably didn’t know about us,” Jonas said.

“Moved in a couple weeks ago,” his dad explained. “Rip Hunter, by the way.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

“Gideon Rider. Pleasure to meet you. Two weeks ago, oh you took the Queen’s old house didn’t you?”

“Guilty.”

Gideon smiled. “I was going to save the candy for myself, some extras for Valentine’s for when I’m inevitably alone and need a pick me up.”

“That’s a long way away. You should share it now,” Jonas bartered and Rip shook his head at his son. He looked up and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Gideon. She was highly amused. The kid went after what he wanted, reminded her of herself. He could make a decent lawyer if he wanted to.

“Maybe. I’m betting it’s those Burke brothers that took extra. They’re in high school and insist they need more for their growth spurts.” Gideon rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness. Jonas lifted his candy basket higher for her. With a smile, Gideon grabbed her candy bowl and gave him a couple handfuls. “This is my secret stash of candy, and you are the last child I’m giving to, tonight.”

“Jonas, what do you say?” Rip prompted.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Rip added.

“You’re welcome. But you’re buying me chocolates for Valentine’s Day.” Rip cocked his head at her, a teasing smile on his face. Gideon felt her cheeks heat up and cleared her throat. “I didn’t think that through.”

“No?”

“Shut up. Please shut up. Don’t say that to anyone either. It’s not nice,” Gideon added to Jonas. He was too busy looking at his current haul to pay attention. “Okay, well it was nice meeting you. Good night now.”

She tried to close the door on them but Rip stopped it with a hand. He stepped forward and smiled at her gently.

“It was very nice meeting you too, Gideon Rider. Chocolates on Valentine’s Day, I won’t forget. Should I bring flowers too?”

“I like orchids, roses are cliché.” Her eyes widened at her own words. “Please ignore me. I can’t think without my daily dose of chocolate.” And the adorable child and his very attractive father weren’t exactly helping things.

“Chocolates and orchids. Got it.”

“It’s a date. Oh, please leave!” Gideon blushed some more and attempted to close her door again.

Rip laughed and nodded. “It’s a date,” he agreed loudly so she’d still hear him. Rip smiled to himself when the door closed properly and took Jonas to the next house. It would definitely be a date. He’d just have to make sure it wasn’t their first one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a lot of these are left open. No, I don't think they all end horribly.


End file.
